


Confrontation

by Causa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causa/pseuds/Causa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl confronts Garnet about Rose's impending death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

"Why didn't you _tell me_?!"

"It wouldn't have made a difference," Garnet said simply.

"Yes it would have!"

"No." She shook her head. "Even if I told you before now you'd still be sulking. It just would have started sooner."

"I'm not _sulking_ ," Pearl huffed, crossing her arms. "If I would've known, I would've stopped her. Stopped him from seeing her. I would've killed him."

"Rose would've never forgiven you."

"I would've done it before they met. I would've pushed him off the cliff that night he came to the temple."

"There wasn't a future where they didn't meet."

"I don't believe you."

"At least, not one where she's alive," said Garnet with a small smile. "He was too mesmerized by her and she was too drawn to him."

"You could've changed that. That's how this works. You could've told Rose—you could have _warned_ her—"

"I did," said Garnet. "I told her what might happen. But she wanted to play the game. She wanted to fall in love. She wanted to see what it was like with a human."

"Clearly you weren't convincing enough," Pearl spat. "Did you even _try_? You've been on team Greg from the moment he showed up—did you _want_ Rose to die?" Though venom laced her voice she looked close to crying.

"You're not the only one who's going to miss her," said Garnet. "When she's gone it'll be just me, you, and Amethyst. So you'd best try to keep things friendly between us."

" _Forgive me_ if I'm not taking Rose's _death_ quite as gracefully as you are. We haven't all had years to come to terms with it." Her voice rose and rose, drowning out the sound of waterfalls behind them. "And how would you know what it's like to miss her the way I do? She's not even gone yet and I—" her voice cracked "—You're made of each other. You've got each other and I've got no one. _How_ could you know what that's like?"

"You have Amethyst and me."

"Amethyst is a child," Pearl said, "and you—you're nothing like Rose."

She sunk to the ground, hugging herself as though she could force the strength of her life out. Tears dirtied her flushing face.

"I can't be alone—I can't! And even if I could be, why would I want to live without Rose?"

"Steven."

Pearl let out a laugh stifled by a sob. " _Steven._ Of all the human names."

"You'll love him," said Garnet, eyes softening behind her glasses as she moved closer to Pearl, wiping her tears as the pale gem flinched.

"I don't believe you."

"I've never been wrong about this sort of thing."


End file.
